Wolf and Mech
by shiro63
Summary: Point black, a girl moves into the house next to Sam, but she's not truly human, and gets cought up with the Autobots. Summary doesn't do the story justice
1. Chapter 1

_**Wolf and Mech**_

**Chapter 1: New Start, Old Problems **

**DG36: Well, here's the first chapter. I really hope you guy's like it.**

**Rin: I hope they like it, too. From what I've read in the script ya gave me, it sound's good.**

**DG36: Well, I'm glade to hear that. Your so much better then another female creation of mine.**

**Rin: Ya mean Yaden? Well, I'm glade ya like me better, I was your first creation.**

**DG36: Yes, you were. Too bad the fanfics I used you in weren't the best.**

**Rin: They were alright, just needed some work, that's all.**

**DG36: Really? Well than- Wait, I'll thank you later, we have a fanfic to produce.**

**Rin: Right. DG36 does not own Transformers. She only owns me and any OC characters that pop up from time to time.**

**DG36: Read and enjoy people!**

As I exited to shiny, silver Volvo and looked up at the building I would be calling home for the next few months, or years if I was lucky, I smelt something extremely abnormal.

"Must be 'cuz it's a new place," I muttered to myself. I looked around at the other houses and saw the house next door had a brand new yellow camaro pulling into it.

_Strange_, I thought, _ya would think that the people 'round here couldn't get 'nough cash ahead to buy some car like that_. I snorted lightly at that thought. If ya wanted strange, then look no farther then me.

"Oh, hi," said the boy getting out of the car, "you must be the new neighbor. I'm Sam Witwicky and this is my girlfriend, Mikaela Banes." As he introduced his girlfriend, a super pretty girl got out of the car and I wondered how he got her.

"Good ta meet 'cha," I grinned at him and Mikaela, "name's Rin, Rin Toga. Just moved her from Japan."

"Wow, you're from Japan?" Mikaela asked, her blue eyes shining.

"Nah, just lived there for a few," I said, my grin never faltering.

"Were did you life before there?" Sam asked, coming to stand beside Mikaela.

"I lived in Alaska, I think," I laughed slightly, "Can't really remember 'cuz I move 'round so much I can't really tell where I've been and were I haven't."

"Your parent's jobs make you move around a lot?" Mikaela asked, "That must be hard, not being able to stay in one place."

"That be true if my family was alive," I said, lying so well it was like I was telling the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, as if she did something wrong.

"Its fine, sweetie," I said as I patted her head, "I didn't really know my parents, so I can't miss 'em. Like they say "can't miss what ya never had," right?"

"That just make's it worse," Sam voiced and I was touched that the two cared about a person they just got introduced to. I never had that happen before, not in my long life.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Mikaela asked, "We can help you. Bee can, too"

"Bee?" I questioned, my grin vanishing for a few seconds and one of my braids getting in my face as I tilted my head to one side (**A:N/ Just so you know, Rin has messy, chin length golden blond hair with four chest length braids (hair extensions), two in front and two in back, kind of like Halibel from Bleach, super pale blue eyes and a constant grin that's like Gin from Bleach, but way less creepy. We will now return to the fanfiction**)

"My brother," Sam said quickly. I opened my eyes and from his and Mikaela's smell and posture, I could tell they were lying. I started to wonder why when a boy of about 17 exited the Sam's house. The had exquisite bright blue eyes, shaggy golden hair, not unlike my own hair colour, that fell lightly in his eyes. A light dusting of freckles covered his nose and his smile was charming and fit him perfectly.

"Hi," he grinned, extending his hand to me once he had reached us, "I'm Bee."

"Rin," I said, my grin once again appearing, as I took his hand. I noted that he had no smell, but I decided I would deal with that problem at a later date.

"So do you need help moving in?" Mikaela asked again.

"Most of my things are already moved in," I told them, "but I still have a few boxes in my Volvo ya can help me with." We walked over to said car and all three marveled slightly at my baby.

"Wow," Mikaela said, "it looks like something out of Twilight."

""When ya can live forever, what do ya live for,"" I recited with a laugh as I opened the trunk and pulled out a large box, "there's a few more in the back seat." Once we all had a box or two, we entired the house. I glanced around as I put my box on the front stairs.

"Hey, Rin?" Sam asked after putting down his box.

"Yep," I grinned back at him.

"If you want, I can give you a ride to school," he said with a sheepish grin, "since you probably been driving for a bit and must be sick of it."

"Sure," I replied, opening my eyes for the second time since meeting the three, "I'd like that."

We all said our good-byes and I was left alone in the new house. I quickly opened a box labeled 'paper work' and spread the condense on the kitchen table. After hours of looking for something that did not seem to be there, I walk to my room, grabbing several boxes labeled 'Rin's stuff' on the way. I showered, before changing into an old football jersey several times bigger then me and fell onto my bed. As I waited for sleep to take me, my fingers ran over the heart shaped locket that always hung around my neck

""To my one sweet love, Rin, may we be together for all of our immortal lives. Dec 24, 1708"" I knew that inscription better then anything else in my life.

That was the date I found myself alone in some snowy woods with nothing but it, a winter coat, a dress, boots, strange powers, and people after my head. Since that day, my life had been a never ending fight for survival. For 299 years, I had been alone, always running from someone who I had eventually learned wanted me dead, with the ability to become a wolf and some other monster that I called an extremely large wolf, like a wolf on steroids. Soon after that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**DG36: Well, what do you think? Is it good? **

**Ironhide: It's got potential.**

**DG36: Should I take that as a positive?**

**Bumblebee: I liked it!**

**Ironhide: That's 'cuz you should up in it.**

**DG36: He did, and he was super cute *glomps Bee as best possible***

**Optimus Prime: May I ask where your OC is, Miss DG36?**

**DG36: You can, and she's hanging with the cast of Bleach. Last I heard they were playing Beer Pong, Death Gods vs. Aizen and his followers with Rin, Ichigo and his crew spread between the two. Hell, once this author's not is over, I'm going to join in.**

**Ratchet: I would think it wise you don't.**

**DG36: Just 'cuz of that, you lot can finish the author's note. Later.**

**Ironhide: I'm going with her, I've said enough disclaimers and closing author's note's in her other fanfic to do me the rest of my life.**

**Bumblebee: I'm going, too. It could be fun.**

**Optimus Prime: Well, R&R readers. And Ratchet?**

**Ratchet: Yes, sir?**

**Optimus Prime: Never tell Miss DG36 what she should or should not do ever again.**

**Ratchet: Yes, sir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Learning the Truth and Pain, Lots of Pain**

**DG36: Here's chapter two people! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Ratchet: Were's Rin, Bumblebee, and Ironhide.**

**DG36: They have the mother of all hangovers.**

**Ratchet: Why don't you? Or do I not want to know?**

**DG36: One word: Matsumoto.**

**Ratchet: What do you mean.**

**DG36: You ever seen how much that woman drinks? She shared her means to go suffer from a hangover with me.**

**Ratchet: Mind telling me what that is?**

**DG36: Nope! And it's time for the disclaimer. Read in Hatchet.**

**Ratchet: I'm doing it 'cuz I want to, not 'cuz you told me. DG36 owns nothing save for her OC, Rin.**

**DG36: Thank you, that was wary well done. **

I opened my eyes the next morning and moved into a technically up right position. I looked over at my alarm. The numbers 5:30 flashed at me and I groaned. Sam said he would be at my door at seven, so I had an hour and a half to get ready, like I would need all that time.

I dragged myself to the bathroom were I showered and brushed my teeth. Now fully awake, I pranced over to the boxes that held my shirts, pants and other articles of clothing. I pulled on another oversized football jersey, one from the favorite team in the area, and a baggy pair of shorts. I ran a brush through my hair before fixing it into my normal style.

Once I had reached the kitchen, I began to look around the room for something to eat. After finally deciding on a banana, orange juice and a bowl of cereal, I fell into a chair into living room and turned on some cartoons. At about seven, there was a knock on the door and I sprinted to get it, grabbing my backpack on the way.

"Morning Sam," I grinned at the young boy at the door.

"I guess you're a morning person then," he yawned as I just grinned wider and nodded.

"So, where's Bee?" I asked slyly once in the car.

"Had to got to school early," Sam said quickly. I nodded slightly before turning to look out the window. After we picked up Mikaela, it was a short and quiet drive to school. As luck would have it, I had all my classes with either Mikaela, Sam, or both.

The day was long and, frankly, extremely boring. When ya have lived for almost three hundred years, most of what a teacher tells you about WWII is old news 'cuz ya lived it. Trust me; living in a war isn't fun. After the LONG day of hell, I pranced to Sam's car were he, Bee and Mikaela were standing.

"Hey, Bee," I smiled at him, "how ya been?"

"Good," he said, "but the school day is too long." All three of us nodded or voiced our agreement.

"Come on," Sam said, moving to the driver's side door, "let's catch a movie or something."

"Sound's great right 'bout now," I said, a sigh leaving my lips, "school was such a boring experience 'cuz I already know the things they were teaching."

We go into the camaro, Sam and Mikaela in front with me and Bee in back, and drove off to find a theater. Soon after we left the school parking lot, a cop car pulled up behind us.

"Barricade," the other three in the car said before Bee fizzled out of existence beside me. My guard was suddly up and I felt a low growl rising in my throat.

"What's going on?" I almost hissed as the car picked up speed.

"Well, see," Sam said, "first off, Bee isn't my brother."

"I guessed that when I first meet you all," I almost yelled as the cop car shoved against the car's back bumper.

"Second," Mikaela said, "that isn't a cop car and this isn't a car."

I must have looked at her funny 'cuz she decided to explain, which was a very good idea.

"This is Bumblebee," she said, pointing at the camaro, "he's a robot from another planet, but he's a good one and the cop car is a bad alien robot."

"Bee's from the side called Autobots and that thing," he jerked his thumb at the cop car, "is from the Desepticon faction."

"I almost believe you," I said, "but it still sound kind of crazy to me." The two humans nodded in understanding. Suddenly the car- Bumblebee- stoped and told us to get out, which we did without question. Once we were out, Bee changed into an enormous robot, as did the cop car.

"I think I believe you now," I said as the to robots started to fight. Suddenly, Mikaela wiped out her cell phone.

"I'm calling Optimus," she said, "Bee's not doing so well against Barricade." She walked away a bit to talk to this Optimus person, if it was a person, and I looked at Sam questioningly.

"Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots," he said, before giving me a run down of what he called the 'Optimus speech.' I nodded before my pale orbs turned back to the fight just in time to see Bee get sent flying a bit away. As Barricade started to move towards us, I felt any and all control I had on my inner monster snap.

I lunged forwards and before I hit anything, I had become an incredibly large, white wolf with blood red eyes that looked even more threatening with the whites of my eyes becoming blacker then night. I barely registered the gasps from the two humans behind me as I charged the larger robot in front of my form.

A fight ensued for the next few minutes before Barricade flung me off, my broken and bleeding form landing beside Mikaela and Sam.

"For today human filth," Barricade, "hissed out, clutching some of his wounds, "I will let you live as you worthless animal has done me too much damage to allow me to fight the coming Autoscum and live." With that, he left.

"R-Rin?" asked Mikaela, moving to my side along with Sam and Bee, "are you all right?" I nodded slightly as she helped me put on my shirt that I had somehow managed to remove before I changed. Once the shirt was back on, I shifted back into my normal form. As I did so a black pickup, a yellowish hummer fixed up to be a search and rescue vehicle and a blue semi with a red flame paint job showed up. As they started to change into robots, the events of the past hour finally hit me and I passed out into Bee's hand.

My last thought was that there would need to be one big ass Q&A from everyone, including me, when I was awake. And if I didn't get answers, _heads would roll_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Appointed Guardian, Oh Joy**

**DG36: Chapter 3 is now up people, I wish you to read and enjoy what took me a good hour to write and will take you under that to read.**

**Ratchet: Do you really think that, or are you just trying to make a joke.**

**DG36: I'm really starting to hate you.**

**Rin: ****Glaring contest!**

**Optimus Prime: Before I have a fight on my hands, DG36 does not own Transformers. She does, however, own Rin and any of the OC characters that show up later on in the story.**

**DG36: Very nice, Prime, very nice.**

As I sat on a table in the med bay, I felt like a science experiment as Ratchet looked me over for the hundredth time in three days ever since I had passed out after my fight with the Desepticon

"Mind telling me what ya are looking for," I said with a disapproving tone.

"I am trying to find out why your injuries have already healed," he said, not looking up from my charts.

"Yes, well, when you find out," I sighed, "tell me 'cuz I would like to know my self."

"You mean you don't know yourself?" Ratchet looked up at me wanting an answer.

"As I told you before," I growled at him, "if it happened before December 24, 1708, I won't remember it."

"Well, what do you remember?" he sighed.

"It was cold and snowing a lot," I said and Bee, Sam and Mikaela came in, "and in was quiet for several moments before some people in black trench coats came looking for me. Think that was the first time I saw 'em."

"First time?" Sam asked at Bee put both humans down beside me.

"Why do you think I move around more then necessary?" I grinned at him, "Ever since that day, I've been hunted. I kind of find it fun now 'cuz I get to meet new people, like you guys."

"Why did you not tell us this before hand," Ratchet growled out at me.

"Didn't come up in any conversations," I giggled at him. That really pissed Ratchet off. Before he could start yelling, Bee picked up Sam, Mikaela and myself and ran out of the med bay. He kept running until he hit something and fell back onto his rear.

"You alright Bee?" I asked, turning to look at his face.

"I'm fine," he grinned at me, "sorry about that Ironhide." I looked at the 'bot that Bee was talking to and growled lightly. From out one meeting, I could already tell I didn't like the weapons specialist.

Flashback:

_I opened my eyes to see four robots around me, one I knew and three I didn't, as well as Mikaela and Sam sitting beside me._

"_Hey?" I said, moving to sit up._

"_Hello," the robot with a blue and red paintjob said, "Sam and Mikaela have told me what happened and I wish to thank you for protecting them as well as Bumblebee."_

"_Don't mention it," I grinned up at him, the grin hiding any fear that I felt, "I guess that you're Optimus Prime?"_

"_Yes," he said, "how did you--" he stoped when he saw me pointing to Sam._

"_Sam gave me a run down about why ya are all here," I said simply, my eye's opening, "but I only know that you are you and Bee is Bumblebee. I don't know who the other two are."_

"_I am called Ratchet," the yellowish robot said, "I am the chef medic for the Autobots."_

"_Nice to meet you," I grinned at him._

"_Ironhide," the black one said, "weapons specialist." I found I didn't like the way he looked at me or the tone he used._

"_Rin Toga," I hissed back at him, "immortal being and shape shifter."_

End Flashback:

"What are you doing," Ironhide grumbled.

"Running from Ratchet," Mikaela said. Behind us there was the sound of someone running.

"Shit," Sam hissed, "he's coming."

"Run!" the four of us yelled together before Bee got up and started running again. It had taken only four days for the four of us to become like the three musketeers plus one or the young blades (like the TV show) as we had decided to call ourselves.

We kept running, well Bee kept running, until Optimus told Bee to bring us to him via their comm. link.

"What's up?" I asked when we entired the room. Ratchet and Ironhide stood on either side of their leader.

"Since, judging from what you say, you are in danger," Ratchet said, "we have decided you will need a guardian."

"All right," I smiled, knowing I could not argue with them, "who's going to be my guardian?"

"Ironhide," Optimus said slowly. After his said that name, the room was deathly silent.

**DG36: Well I think that thing are going well.**

**Toshiro: And if things are going so well, why do you has the Bleach cast here and the one your using in your story locked outside you office.**

**DG36: I like you guy's better?**

**Masumoto: Lay off her Captain. She's providing the alcohol for our party, too. **

**Toshiro: Whatever.**

**DG36: Just so you know 'cuz I'll probably use the three musketeers plus one or the young blades thing again. Bee's like****Ramon Montalvo Francisco de la Cruz**** , the poet of the group, Sam would be Siroc, the sciency one, Mikaela would be Jaqueline****, the woman pretending to be a man to get into the ****musketeers to avenge her father's murder, and Rin would be ****D'Artagnan, son of the one in the three ****musketeers. (If you don't see it that way, let me know and tell me who you think is who). R&R people and see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Ride Home and Old Friends**

**Ratchet: Just where is the author? And Ironhide?**

**Optimus Prime: They are coming from the set of Miss DG's other fanfiction, ****Death to a Vampire****, they should be getting here soon. **

***stage doors open***

**DG36: I, **_**pant**_**, am so, **_**gasp**_**, sorry. And why the, **_**wheeze**_**, are these two, **_**pant**_**, stages so far apart, **_**gasp**_**.**

**Ironhide: 'cuz anything closer to the other stage is either taken or it's condemned.**

**DG36: Oh, right. Well, when life gives you lemons, squirt life in the eye and run like hell.**

**Bumblebee: How does that apply here?**

**DG36: Well, I just ran like hell, and life is giving me lemons, so I have that.**

**Ironhide: Your grabbing at straws, aren't you?**

**DG36: Yeppers!**

**Ratchet: That's not a word.**

**DG36: Up yours. Didn't you ever learn that you don't argue with idiots 'cuz they just drag you down to there level and the beat you with all there experience.**

**Bumblebee: Are you calling yourself an idiot?**

**DG36: Yep, i do it a lot. It's 'cuz i find bash my head into doors a lot. **

**Rin: *slightly hangover from all the drinking with Bleach characters* It's true, she ran into a door just this morning.**

**DG36: Any way, before Hatchet starts to go into doctor mode, the declaimer has to be read. And my two male OC's are going to read them.**

**Jake: Hello, I'm Jake and this is my brother, Chris. **

**Chris: DG36 does not own Transformers, as has been said before, but she does own us and Rin.**

**DG36: I really like you guy's. Also, readers, these guy's real names are Will (Jake) and Sam (Chris), but i needed to change 'em. Can ya guess why?**

The ride home in Iron ass was, to say the least, silent and tense.

"You know, I'm not happy about this either," he said finally as we pulled into my new drive way, "so don't take i out on me."

"Just don't do anything to my car," i said as i got out, "i was a gift."

"From who?"

"From someone that's cooler then you'll ever be," i said childishly before running into the house. After getting some food into me, I flopped onto my bed and grabbed my copy of '2nd Chance' by James Patterson.

"What are you reading?" can a voice from my door. I looked up to find a tall man with bright blue eyes slightly glaring at me. He wore jeans and a black shirt that showed off that his muscles and his dark hair was cut short.

"Who are you?" I hissed slightly.

"It's me," he said rolling his eyes, "Ironhide."

"Oh," was all I said before turning back to my book.

"So what are you reading?" He asked again after a few minutes. I moved the book just enough so that he could read the title.

"Is it good?" he asked, moving to sit on my bed.

"Anything by James Patterson is good," I said, "and why are you trying to befriend me?"

"I'm your guardian," he said, "I have to know enough about you so that I can protect you."

"I can look after myself," I said, looking up at him, "I have been doing that for the last 299 years and I will still be doing that for the next 299 years."

"Your 299?" he asked and I nodded slightly.

"Yes," I said, "and it has been a long existence."

"So," he said after a pause, "who is after you?"

"I wish I knew just who they were," I said, my grin finally taking over to hide my true feelings, "but all I know is that I am not the only immortal being that he, she or they wish to be dead."

"Well, then why do they want you dead?" he tried again.

"I do not know," I laughed slightly, hiding the fear I felt for my life, "maybe they feel that those who can live forever should not be able to live at all?"

"How do you even know they want to kill you?" his questioning was pissing me off now, so I was happy when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey, beautiful_," said the person on the other end of the line, "_I've missed you, can you let me in_?"

"Just a second," I grinned before hanging up and rushing to the door. Upon opening the door, I found two males standing on my door step. One had dark blond that was long and kept in a ponytail. Red and blue bangs hung into his eyes that were blood red. He looked to be about 19. The other one had silver and orange hair, fairly short and kept in a small ponytail. Black bangs hung just below his eyebrows, not quite falling into his red eyes that matched the other one. He had the look of a 16 year old. Both were very hansom and could probably just look at a woman to have her falling in line to be with them.

"Long time not see," the younger said with a slight smirk, "so this is were your living for the moment, huh? It doesn't look like much."

"**Hello to you as well, Chris," I said with a pissed look, "I'm so glade you like it."**

**"Who are these two?" came Ironhide's voice from behind me. **

**"Hello, I'm Jake and this is my brother, Chris," said Jake, the older of the two and the one who called me, "who are you? How do you know my future wife?"**

**"I've told you before," I said with a laugh, "I'll only be your wife if you stop hitting on every female that you see."**

**"I'm Ironhide," Hide said, moving to stand directly behind me, "I'm her appointed guardian." At that, both males looked at me with a questioning look.**

**"I think that Prime will have to tell them," I said, "they are like me, both immortal and being hunted by the same ones that hunt myself."**

**"Can they change, too?" he growled.**

**"Yes, but not into wolves," I said, deciding that it was better to inform the Autobots of everything, "Jake can change into a panther and Chris had the form of a tiger."**

**"Rin!" both yelled at me, letting me know what they thought of my telling someone about them.**

**"They know about me," I said before they could say anything else, "and they are on our side in the matter."**

**DG36: And now the fun starts. I need to get going to the stage for ****Death to a Vampire****, so I'll keep this short: R&R and I'll update as soon as I can, until then enjoy what I have so far!**


	5. character bio 1

**Character bio 1:**

**Name:** Rin Toga

**Eye**** colour****: **pale, almost white, blue eyes. Changes to blood red and the whites of the eyes become blacker then night.

**Hair**** colour****:** golden blond, short with four long, chest length bits, two in back and two in front.

**Height:** 5'6"

**Race:** Unkown, but probably a werewolf

**Family:** _none known family members_

**More info:** Well, what is known about her, my dear readers, you know it by now.


	6. character bio 3

**Character bio 3:**

**Name:** Chris Tucker

**Eye**** colour****:** red that fades to black when angry and change to yellow when in tiger form. Eyes are purple in later appearances

**Hair**** colour****:** silver and orange, shortish, kept in a small ponytail. Black bangs that hang just below his eyebrows

**Height:** 5'8"

**Race:** half vampire half unknown

**Family:** Will Tucker, _brother_

**More info:** Sam is kind of an "act first, think later" person. Because of this, he has several scars on his chest and back. He generally is portrayed as cold, but in truth, he cares for his friends and brother very deeply. Has a talent to make things, i.e. fake ids, and what he, Rin and his brother do not use he sells so he can get cash for things like food. Unlike his brother, he does not hit on anything in a skirt.


	7. character bio 2

**Character bio 2:**

**Name:** Jake Tucker

**Eye**** colour****:** red that fades to black when angry and change to yellow when in panther form. Eyes are gold in later appearances

**Hair**** colour****:** dark blond, long, kept in a ponytail. Red and blue bangs that hang into his eyes

**Height:** 6'

**Race:** half vampire half unknown

**Family:** Sam Tucker, _brother_

**More info:** Will thinks himself to be a ladies man and heaven help the beautiful girl he sets his sights on. When he was young, his family was killed at the hands of vampires, save his younger brother. He is more calm and collected then his brother and as resolute, he has been able to keep both him and his brother alive for a good hundred years. He takes a real shine to Rin, often asks her to be his wife –she often jokes that she would if he didn't try to get with every beautiful girl that he saw.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ironhide Meets the New Enemy**

**DG36: Hello my lovely readers! This chapter is dedicated to the three new animal members of my family: three kittens (Kie, a female dark tiger with white on her paws and face plus a smug of black on her nose, Daylight, a cute little black and white one with the same king of smug of black on the nose as her sister, and then there's Tyson, he's a dark tiger kitten). **

**Rin: They are all super cute and lovable. DG was even joking to her mom that her one-eyed wonder cat, Trouble, may not be her favorite of the barn cats any more **

**DG36: Believe it or not, but I'm a dog person, my five-year-old Border-Collie-Black-Lab-Australian-Sheppard cross, Daphne, is my number one and my best girl! **

**Ratchet: You're really a dog person?**

**DG36: Yep! Only exceptions to that rule are Trouble and the three new brats**

**Ironhide: That's what you're calling them?**

**DG36: It was that or call them munchkins, and they didn't respond to the munchkin song from the Muppet's Wizard of OZ.**

**Ratchet: You're a strange human.**

**DG36: I'm not strange, I'm just really random. Oh, and quick question, readers. Have you all seen Inglorious Basterds yet? I may end up doing some referencing of bits in the movie and I don't want to spoil anything for you. If you haven't, let me know so I don't spoil it, K?**

**Ironhide: And now can the disclaimer be read?**

**DG36: I'm done any and all ranting, so yes. And I'm having a guest say the disclaimer for this chapter.**

**Rin: Who?**

**Fai: Hello everyone!**

**DG36: *glomp* FAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fai: DG36 only owns her OC characters and nothing else.**

After Prime had come and gotten the boys to talk back at the Autobot base, I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So," said Ironhide's holoform as he entired the room, "just who were those guys?"

"I thought that I said who they were already," I said softly, not changing my gaze, "the only difference between the three of us is that their first memory is not as happy as mine."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"They remember finding themselves among dead bodies that they just knew were their family," I said, whispering once again as my face became a blank slate, "the only other living being was on of our hunter's workers. Before he could kill them, I found them."

"How do you know he was going to kill them?" Hide asked again, his face as blank as mine.

"He said so," I said, "that is why I feel it was good luck on my part to be chased to that place." We were both silent for a few minutes before I got off my bed and moved to my stereo.

"What are you doing?" hide questioned from my bed.

"Putting on some music," I grinned at him, "it's too quiet for my liking." The song 'Winter Hot Music' by Yui came on and I fell into a near by chair with a large grin.

"Can you stop grinning?" Ironhide said suddly from his place on my bed.

"Why?" I smirked slightly at him. I figured that the almost constant grin was creepy, but that was why I kept it up.

"It's kind of creepy," I said and I mentally yelled 'BINGO'.

"Why?" I asked him, opening my pale blue eyes just enough for him to see the evil smirk hidden in them.

"I don't need a reason to find it creepy," he growled back at me, "why do you need to have that grin up?"

My grin changed to a slight frown for a few seconds before the grin returned once more. _Do you know why I keep up this smile_? I thought before coming up with an answer he would accept.

"I find that it keeps people a safe distance away from me so that they do not get involved in my problems," I said. Before he could say anything, I shoved him out of my room and slid down to the floor.

"Why does he even pretend to care," I whispered, "I feel that he knows I will be long gone first chance I get."

-- Next day --

"I'm late!" I yelled running around my room, looking for something to wear. I grabbed a pair of low-cut jeans off the box at the end of my bed and the white belt and silver belt buckle off my dresser. I pulled some fuzzy winter boots out of my closet before I dig around a few boxes to find my favorite black tank top that ended just below my ribcage and the words 'make me purr' in sliver across the chest.

"Look's good so far," I said to myself, "but there are a few things missing."

"What's it missing," came Ironhide's voice from my door.

"Just a few things left to add," I said, moving to my dresser, "and then I'm done." I pulled out a pair of black and tan wristbands out of one drawer of my dresser before opening a box that rested on top of said piece of wood. I pulled out a couple silver bracelets, putting one on each wrist, and three necklaces.

"Can you help my put my black chocker one, Ironhide?" I asked, my back to the Autobot's holoform as I put on a cross necklace and a simple silver chain with a small blue gem on it. After the chocker was on, I grabbed a black, zip-up hoodie and pulled it on, zipping it up halfway

"Now are you done?" Hide asked me, returning to my door.

"Yep," I grinned at my reflection happily. With that, I pranced out of the room, grabbed my backpack and a brush before moving to sit in Ironhide's truck form.

"So," came Ironhide's voice for the radio, "you want me to get you to your human school on time?"

"Yes, I-" I started to say before a smell reached my nose that I could swear I had smelled before. Suddly, a realization dawned on my.

"What is it?" asked Ironhide.

"No," I whispered, jumping out of the truck, "tell Prime that we may have some of my hunters around here." Once the words were out of my mouth, I took off running. A few minutes later, I found that Ironhide was right behind me.

"Stay back," I yelled at him. I would have said more, but something hit me and it felt like a Mack truck.

"So," a voice hissed into my ear, "this is were you were hiding, little wolf."

Ironhide suddly hit the one who hit me picking me up in the process. I turned to look at what hit me and found myself looking into the creepiest blood red eyes I had ever seen.

**DG36: I think that counts as a good cliffhanger, don't you?**

**Ratchet: I've seen better.**

**DG36: Shut up, you S.O.B. from hell!**

**Ironhide: That's a new one.**

**DG36: I know, right?**

**Optimus Prime: Please readers, R&R.**

**DG36: And before I fully sign off, I want to ask you, my wonderful readers, what would you say if I put up a fanfic were I make the Transformers sing songs from Disney?**

**Transformers: *lots of curses and hate filled words***

**DG36: I'll see you all next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I'm a What?**

**Rin: What's up with the chapter title?**

**DG36: Read the chapter and find out, kitty cat.**

**Ratchet: This is what you live for, isn't it.**

**Ironhide: What do you mean by that?**

**Optimus Prime: She draws people into her stupidity with chapter titles like that, I'm guessing?**

**Ratchet: something like that.**

**Bumblebee: She's sort of like Urahara from Bleach, huh? The kind that hides in the shadows, slowly driving people crazy 'til he or she gets what they want.**

**DG36: I only do that about things like manga and anime and the new Bleach game for the DS that comes out next month.**

**Bumblebee: …like I said…**

**DG36: Well, whatever, I can get you back for that comment in this fanfiction or in 'Transformers Sing', take your pick.**

**Bumblebee: I hate you.**

**DG36: ^_^ You know you love me ^_^.**

**Rin: Before anything else bad happens, like someone else saying something they'll regret later, I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Ironhide: That's a good idea.**

**Rin: DG36 does not own Transformers, but she does own me and any other OC characters that pop up. Now, on with the story.**

"_So," a voice hissed into my ear, "this is were you were hiding, little wolf."_

_Ironhide suddly hit the one who hit me picking me up in the process. I turned to look at what hit me and found myself looking into the creepiest blood red eyes I had ever seen._

"Who are you?" I whispered in fear as Ironhide put me on his shoulder, where he felt I would be safe.

"I am called Experiment 863677-828 Fox," the owner of the eyes hissed, "but you can call me Fox." I looked over Fox and found the name to be very fitting. Limp brown hair hung into the cold, blood coloured eyes that scared me so badly as to let my mask slip to show my true feelings. Were human ears should have been, there where a pair of fox ears, and a fox tail peeked out from a hold in Fox's long, black cloak.

"I don't care who you are," Ironhide growled out, "all I want to know is why you're here."

"Right to the point of the matter," Fox grinned, showing sharp fox like teeth, "I like that. I'm here because my master wished to have a word with the little wolf here. Now, if you would just come with me…"

"Why should I go with you?" I questioned, moving closer to Ironhide's neck.

"Your robot buddy can come, too," Fox sighed, "my master only wished to talk to you as it has come to his attention that, for the last 299 years at least, you do not know why you were being hunted. Correct?"

"What-?" I started to say before Fox waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Come with me," she grinned again, "and all your questions will be answered." I turned to look at Hide, and he nodded slightly.

"We'll go," he whispered to me, "but at the first sign of trouble, I'm shooting. Got it?" I nodded, not trusting my own voice.

"So," Fox said, "ya coming or not?" We both nodded before taking off after her. Several minutes later, we came upon a beautiful waterfall that fed into a little river. Near the foot of the waterfall, stood a man with the same eyes as myself and the same shade of golden blond hair that I called my hair colour.

"Hello, my child," he said with a small smile, "it has been a long time since I last saw you."

"Wh-Who are you?" I whispered as Ironhide lowered me from his shoulder.

"My dear girl," he said, walking over until he stood in front of me, "you are my daughter, my blood hire and a 22nd possessor of immortality and magic."

"Wait," Ironhide said, "are you saying that you have been hunting your own child?"

"How very rude, Autobot Ironhide," the man, my father, said, "you do not even introduce yourself before accusing me trying to kill my most precious child. No, I am not hunting my lovely daughter. That is another immortal being that hunts her for her magic."

"What do you mean," I said slowly, "be magic?"

"My dear," he smiled, "you are a wizard, or in you case a witch. On top of that you are a werewolf."

The next second after hearing that, I fainted.

**DG36: Well, did ANY BODY see that coming? Hmm? Hmm?**

**Ratchet: I did not see that coming and I retract my comment at the start of this chapter.**

**Optimus Prime: The same.**

**Bumblebee: Same here, too. You're a good writer.**

**DG36: Thank you, thank you. Well, kitty cat, what do you have to say? And you, too, Ironhide.**

**Ironhide: Not bad, not bad at all. Now if you could just channel this ability into your other fanfics. *receives a death glare* I was kidding, you know a joke. I was just joshing you. All your work is good.**

**DG36: If you back peddle any faster, your going to get yourself hurt, or at least kill the person riding the bike behind you.**

**Bumblebee: Good one.**

**DG36: Thanks, I do try.**

**Rin: COOL! I HAVE MAGIC POWERS! Can sexy hotness, I mean Fai, teach me?**

**DG36: If this were a Tsubasa fanfiction, I'd say yes to that, but I can't for this one 'cuz of several reasons.**

**Rin: List three.**

**DG36: 1: This is a Transformers fanfic and Fai is not a Transformers character. 2: You were created to be a Bleach OC, so you have zanpac-to's, not magic powers, outside of the written fanfiction.**

**Rin: And three.**

**DG36: Your long lost daddy is going to teach you.**

**Rin: Oh.**

**DG36: Well, R&R my wonderful readers, and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Explain**

**DG36: My god, I did not see me writing a new chapter 'till the new year.**

**Ratchet: And I thought we'd be rid of you.**

**DG36: Funny, you should do stand up.**

**Ironhide: before they start another fight, DG36 own Rin, nothing else.**

"So, care to explain?" Ironhide commented from beside me. After my fainting incident, I'd shifted into my wolf form and ran. Currently, I was sitting on a hill (The one from the end of the first movie)

"About my running?" I said, glancing at the much larger black bot, "'cuz if it's not about that, I don't have an answer."

"Then," he sighed, "Tell me way you ran."

"Wouldn't you run if you just got told you had magic powers," I giggled humorlessly, "and that you have a father after being alone for, like, 300 years."

"What do you mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"The being alone part."

"I meant that I've always been alone."

"What about **Jake and Chris?"**

**"They are my friends, but they don't always travel with me. We all believe that three people traveling together would draw too much attention."**

**"Don't you already draw a lot of attention?"**

**I looked at him, the smile far from my lips.**

**"We do, but doesn't a talking car that can drive its self draw looks, too?"**

**"True, but that's what my holoform is for."**

**"I'm tired, care to take me home?" I said, stretching my arms and legs as I stood.**

**"Fine, but I have something else to ask you," he replied.**

**"What is it?" I gruffly answered, watching as he transformed into a GMC topkick.**

**"Why aren't you smiling?" can from his radio, "normally, your always grinning and, while it is kind of creepy, it's kind of scary to not see you with a large ass grin."**

**"I don't know you cared so much," I laughed, finally smiling.**

**"Believe it or not, I do care," Ironhide sighed, "I just don't show it."**

**"No kidding," I grinned brightly, petting the dash, "but if you do care, what was up with our first intro?"**

**"As Sam said once, I tend to make a lousy first impression," he said, "and I guess that I didn't really trust you at first."**

**"Can't blame you," I sighed, rubbing the back of my head, "keep the guard you and you live, take it down for anyone and you'll get killed."**

**"You make that up?" he asked, "or did someone say that."**

**"I just thought of it," I giggled, "I guess that it's kind of my personal motto. I keep people out and I stay alive. The one person I know I let in, past all the walls, left me. Or I think they did."**

**"That the one who gave you the necklace?"**

**"Maybe," I sighed sadly, "but it was either that person or my supposed father. Either way, I got dumped."**

**"We're here," Ironhide said after a few minutes of silence.**

**"Thanks," I smiled slightly, "and goodnight, Ironhide." I got out of the truck and fell onto my bed after entering my bedroom about a minute later.**

**DG63: Well, I personally think this was crap.**

**Ironhide: That's 'cuz you're out of ideas.**

**Ratchet: Not that you had a good idea to start with.**

**DG63: Shut up!! I can't help it, all my ideas have to do with X-men, Glee or Inglourious Basterds right now!!**

**Ironhide: So, DG is appealing to you readers, give her some ideas to work with. She'll use just about anything.**

**Ratchet: R&R and you are thanked for reading.**

**DG63: AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Stalking a non-human isn't smart. Part 1**

**Ratchet: I feel that I should ask what's up with your chapter title, but I don't want to.**

**DG36: Shut up, Hatchet. Oh, thank you Rainspiral for the idea for this chapter – lots of love and thanks and all that.**

**Ironhide: You really want to get back to drawing you girl's as wolves.**

**DG36: Can you blame me? Rin looks so cute as a puppy.**

**Rin: You have more fun drawing D and Night, though.**

**DG36: That's 'cuz they actually have more then one fur**** colour****.**

**Rin: True. Oh, and DG owns nothing that isn't me, Jake or Chris.**

**Rin/DG36: Now on with the story!!!!!!!!**

"_My life would suck with out you!_" sang over my radio and I grinned.

"I love this song! And the Glee vision is even better then the original!" I giggled happily as Ironhide watched me dance around my living room to the beat.

"You do know that you can't dance?" he said, turning back to the paper he was looking at. I pouted before singing along with the CD. Hide turned to look at me briefly before one more turning to his paper.

"Your in a mood this morning," I said, stating what was plain as day to the rest of the world, "what took a crap on your cracker this time?"

"…," he fixed me with a look that would make anyone happy that he didn't have lasers in his eyes before, shockingly, turning back to his paper.

"Be that way," I sighed, "I'm going to hang out with Bee and Mikaela today, so you've got the day off. Try doing something fun." Ironhide grunted in response and I rolled my eyes. I ran upstairs and, after a few minutes, was back in the living room.

"Looks good, wolf," Hide commented, pointing to my faded jeans and black tank top.

"Thanks, mech," I grinned back before prancing out the door and into the waiting Bee, holoform and car form.

"You look really good," Bee grinned and I grinned back my thanks. A few minutes later, Mikaela had joined us and was going on about dresses for some school dance that was coming up.

"Why can't a kimono work again?" I voiced when I could get a word in edge wise.

"Don't you want to get a new dress?" she replied. Bee just laughed when I gave her a blank look and Mikaela pouted slightly.

"Sorry," I said finally, laughing with Bee, "I kind of have a thing about dresses and skirts after having to wear 'em for most of my life."

"Oh," she replied, "I guess I can understand." I grinned before turning to look out the window.

That was when I noticed it. A guy in all black seemed to look right at me and as soon as i saw he, he looked away. A few minutes later, I saw him again, but this time, he grinned at me, flashing a pair of long fangs at me.

Maybe I was just being paranoid, anyone would be after 300 years of running for their life and only just starting to not always look over your shoulder, but then I remembered the parting words I had heard from Experiment 863677-828 Fox and silently started to freak out.

"_Remember, we can always find you, just like they can_."

I had heard those words fall from her lips, just loud enough for me to hear, and it had scared me at the danger that was hidden within those ten little words.

"You alright Rin?" Bee asked and I turned my grin back on full blast.

"Just thinking," I said, "wonder what kind of dress would look good on me?" This started Mikaela on her dress talk again and I fully listened, trying to calm myself.

That failed when we got to the mall parking lot and I saw the man at the doors for the front entrance.

Makes me glad I'm got the perfect fake grin to hide my panic attacks behind.

**DG36: Well, hope that made you all happy**

**Ratchet: It wasn't all that horrible.**

**DG36: Shut up Ratchet.**

**Ironhide: R&R reader, and from all of us on the, umm, 'set' of Wolf and Mech, see you next time.**

**DG36: He means write you next time.**

**All: Later!! **


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Stalking a non-human isn't smart. Part 2**

**Ironhide: You changed you pen name?**

**Shiro63: Well, Shiro63's my user name on mangafox, and I like it a lot better then DG36. So, reader, from now on, call me Shiro-chan! … and I'm super sorry for the long wait for this chapter, my school hates me judging by the two homework things to do as well as study for two tests I'm doing/studying for at the same time I'm writing this. **

**Rin: And she forgot this story even existed for a few months.**

**Shiro63: … that, too. **

**Ratchet: So you've got another chapter?**

**Shiro63: Yeppers!**

**Ratchet: That still isn't a word!**

**Ironhide: Let it go, Ratchet. Don't get her started on a rant about why it should be.**

**Shiro63: And that is why I like Hide – he's really smart!**

**Rin: And the canons.**

**Shiro63: That too!**

**Bumblebee *finally saying something*: DG63 only owns Rin and her other OC characters, nothing else.**

**Shiro63: Now on with the story.**

"Try this one on," Mikaela told me, handing a black dress to me.

"Ummm," I looked it over, trying to find some flaw with it that would get me out of wearing the outfit.

"You aren't getting out of this one," she said, "I made sure you couldn't fine anything wrong with it. Just try it on."

"Fine," I sighed, retreating to the changing room. Once there, I took my time putting the tiny black number on.

"It looks so cute on you!" Mikaela grinned once I walked out in it, twirling slightly. Hate to admit it, but she was right. The black dress was made out of something close to silk, was sleeveless, and had a slit to about an inch above my knee. It was a bit low cut and white lace went around the edge of the neck hole and arm holes.

"It's missing something," I said, looking at my reflection in a mirror.

"What do you mean?" my female friend asked, "It looks perfect."

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged, "I bet I've got something to add to make it better." I figured I'd use on of my old white lace chokers as ad arm band.

"Well, now it's time for you to help me find a dress," I promise you that every one near her heard to music note in her words. Before I could answer, she'd taken off to one of the many dress rack and was looking for one she liked.

It was then that I noticed the guy from before again.

"What is he doing here?" I asked myself and he grinned darkly at me as if he'd heard what I said. I knew that I could take care of myself, I'd been doing it for years, but I was concerned for Mikaela's sake so I pulled out my cell and called Sam.

"Hello?" he answered on the second ring.

"It's me," I replied, "I need you to let Ironhide know that he needs to get his ass over here. We might have a problem. And don't like Mikaela know what's going on." I hung up, not waiting for a response, and swiftly moved to my dark haired friend.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked, unaware of my inner panic that was hidden underneath my happy smile.

"Look nice, but with one catch."

"What?"

"It's too pink." I stuck my tongue out playfully. Mikaela giggled, putting in back and looking for another to replace it.

"So how are things?" a deep voice caused us to jump and I spun around to meet Ironhide. Or rather meet his chest.

"What are you dong here?" Mikaela asked, looking at the dark hair man, holoform, that I had run my nose into moments before in wonder.

"I got tired of sitting around doing nothing," he said, shrugging as I rubbed my smarting nose.

"Did you have to sneak up on us?" I growled at him, glaring hard in hopes that my eyes would suddly turn into lazars and kill the male responsible for the dulling pain in my nose.

"You just weren't paying attention," Ironhide told me, "that isn't my fault." I opened my mouth to say something when Mikaela interrupted, saying she was going to try on the dress she found and headed for the change rooms.

"Where's Sam?" I asked once she was out of ear shot, "and Bee?"

"When I got here with Sam, some guy in all black was at the doors, talking to another one," he explained, "they smelled like you, **Jake and Chris**, so Sam and Bumblebee followed the one that left."

"The other's in the store?" I asked, but it wasn't really a question, more a statement.

"Over there," Ironhide pointed with his eyes and I followed his gaze to the man I'd seem earlier.

"I saw that guy on the way here," I informed the mech, "and I called you after seeing him in the store."

"He's been following you?" Ironhide half yelled and I tried not to flinch. Just FYI, if it were a normal guy yelling at me, I wouldn't be bother, but Hide isn't a normal guy is he?

"I wasn't sure," I growled, "and I wasn't about to get close to him to find out what side he's on, not with Mikaela here."

"Then I'll find out for you," Hide grumbled angrily, heading for the man in black. I watched as he went up to the other male and they left, wanting to go after them, but I moved to the changing rooms, where Mikaela was in case of something happening. Incase the two men were a trap.

The sudden pain at the base of my skull seemed to prove that last thought right, as did the darkness that clouded my mind.

**Shiro63: Dun dun dun…**

**Rin: Is that really needed?**

**Shiro63: No, but it's fun 3**

**Ratchet: Stupid, crazy woman.**

**Shiro63: You say something Hatchet?**

**Ratchet: No, nothing.**

**Rin: I think he's afraid of you**

**Shiro63: Same here. Well, reader, R&R and I hope to write more soon. The next update should been soon 'cuz I don't think anything big (ie. school work) is coming up. Till then! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: This Might be a Problem**

**Shrio63*singing*: …gives you hell..**

**Ratchet: What is she singing?**

**Rin: "Gives You Hell." It was one of the songs used for last week's episode of 'Glee' and she can't stop singing it.**

**Ironhide: It's getting annoying.**

**Rin: Seconded.**

**Shiro63: Well, I think it's time for the chapter to begin. I only own my original characters, you should know who they are by now, and nothing else. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes a crack and instantly regretted it. The brick walls that surrounded me were dripping wet with rain water that had gotten through the ancient ceiling of the dark room.

"It is good to see you awake, Rinslett," I heard the voice well before I saw the man walk through the wall.

"What the hell!?" I hissed, feeling my wolf self start to bubble to the surface

"I'm truly hurt that you fail to remember my face, my love," he said, a creepy smile spreading across his face.

"…," I growled in response. Some how, it sounded familiar, his calling my "my love," as did his smell.

"What did that basterds of a father do to you?" the man asked, moving ever closer to me, "what ever it was, you no longer remember me, your love, the one how gave you that necklace." My eyes widened at that, fingers flying to the heart shaped locket around my neck.

""To my one sweet love, Rin, may we be together for all of our immortal lives. Dec 24, 1708,"" the two of us said together and it felt as if my lungs had frozen and I couldn't breath.

"I am truly touched you remember that part," the man smiled, "but what else do you recall?" I felt my eyes shut against my will. As soon as they were shut, images of my, happy, smiling, flashed in my mind.

I tried to open them as more images flashed, ones of my and the man before me and of the man who clamed to be my father, but they failed to open.

"Well, what do you remember?" that voice again. This time when I tried to open my eyes, they opened.

"I remember," I whispered, as if I was afraid of my own voice.

"Everything?" That was when the last missing piece of my memory came back.

"Yes," I growled as he grinned, "why did you do it?"

"Remember, I was a man of God first," he smiled, pulling a cross from around his neck, "and as such, I needed to kill off al of your kind, even if that ment enslaving a few dozen of them to hunt the rest. By getting close to you, you let you guard down. Sadly, you monster father figured out what I was planning and erased you're memory, or should I say locked them away in a safe place."

"So you used me," I growled, to angry to feel the pain most would have felt.

No, that wasn't it. I had spent too many years away from this man to feel anything for him other then hate and angry.

"Yes, and you make a very good chess piece," his smile grew even darker, if possible.

'I need to let Ironhide know I'm here,' that thought made me pause, 'wait, why do I need to tell Hide, why not Prime or Bee? Do I, do I like Hide? No, cant' think about things like that right now, I need to get help.' My left hand slipped into an inner pocket of my pants and pressed a panic button that Prime had given me before I left the base for home with Ironhide.

--Flashback --

"Here," prime's holoform handed me a small metal circle shaped thing with an equally small button in the center.

"What is it?" I asked looking it over.

"Think of it as a panic button," he replied, "When you press it, it well sent out a signal on the Autobot radio frequency and we'll be able to find you."

"Cool, thanks!" I smiled at the Autobot leader.

--End Flashback--

I pressed the button and prayed it worked. In the mean time, I had to keep the ass hole in front of me talking.

No so shockingly, it wasn't that hard.

**Shiro63: I know, it's short, but I had to end it here of it would cover the next, like three chapters and I'm still working out everything that will happen with them.**

**Rin: Still, it was good.**

**Shrio63: Thanks!**

**Ratchet: I hate to say it, really I do, but Rin is right. It was good.**

**Shiro63: and it means so much more coming from you.**

**Ironhide: Well, R&R people and I hope the next chapter will be up soon.**

**All: Bye!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Help, in both expected and unexpected forms.**

**Shiro63: *grinning brightly***

**Ratchet: what the hell is she so happy?**

**Rin: her newest creation, Echo, is making a guest appearance in this chapter.**

**Shiro63: Yep, and I can't wait to show her off.**

**Echo: could you it, I don't see why you feel the need to show me off whenever offered the chance. Is it that human vanity or pride that you keep trying to explain to me?**

**Shiro63: …sure, let's go with that.**

**Echo: I'll see everyone on stage. *exits the room***

**Shiro63: Oh, shut up. So what if she doesn't get what greed and pride and vanity are! She can't help it, and it makes her who she is.**

**Rin; Anyway….. Shiro would just like to send special thanks to her reviewers for their kind words.**

**Ironhide: she wouldn't still be writing this story if she didn't have those inspiring words to keep her going.**

**Ratchet: Here's chapter 11, we all hope that you enjoy it!**

**Shiro63: Oh, and just to make this clear, Rin's ex-lover isn't from any actual religions, just his own messed up one. I had thought to make him a crazy radical from on of the major religions, but that would be sending an insult to the religion, don't you think?**

"I must go now, Rin, but I will have someone come to give you water, just so that you'll still be alive for what I have planed for you," the man, Nicolas, told me before exiting the room.

"Fuck you," I muttered, moving to the darkest corner of the room. I silently prayed that Hide and the other Autobots got to me soon, let alone that the panic button worked if I was underground, which I thought I was.

"Hello," I looked up to see a young girl of about thirteen standing in the door with a jug of water in her hands. Her light brown bangs fell over her right eye, hiding it from sight, while her left, forest green eye seemed to glow in the darkness. It wasn't until she had moved to stand in front of my that I noticed her bangs held a bit of black, as well as a tinny bit of black that peeked out from around her ears and three more long bits that coloured the left side of her hair, two in back and one in front. The underside of her hair was a bright yellow colour, something that seemed so out of place with her brown hair.

"I have water for you," she said, looking down at me with innocent eyes, or eye in the case.

"Thanks," I said, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"You're like me," she said, placing the jug of water on the ground in front of me, "only a half werewolf."

"What do you mean by the like me part?" I asked. In my memories, I'd learned that I was the only mixed breed in history. All other supernatural were to afraid of what the outcome mixing, say, a werewolf and a witch together would be to actually do it.

"My father was a necromancer," the girl said, "he was so strong that she could raise a whole cemetery. That was why Nicolas killed him, even if he had only raised the dead once in his life, and he didn't mean to do it."

"And you mother was a werewolf?" I asked as she sat down in front of me. She nodded.

"Nicolas told me that she's also you're mother," she said, eyes so innocent, "but I don't know if he was telling the truth. That's what he does, tell people lies so that they do what he wants them to do."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked after a pause.

"I…," she struggled for words, "I want to get out of here. He… he's really mean to me." She started crying, saying every cruel thing that Nicolas had ever done to her.

"Please," she cried, "when you're friends get here, please take me with you." I looked at the girl, not sure if I should trust her.

"Fine," I said after a pause, "but at the first sign that you're setting me up, I'll kill you." She nodded, smiling brightly.

"My name is Echo," she said, "thank you, Rin. Thank you very much." She bowed low and I looked down in surprise.

"We aren't going to wait for my friends," I finally said, "change into a wolf, I'll do the same, and we'll get out of here ourselves. With any luck, we'll meet my friends on our way out or as we get as far as we can." Echo nodded before stripping. The baggy clothing she had been wearing had hidden her tiny frame, as well as the proof that she wasn't 13, she was at least 19.

"How old are you?" I asked before she could change.

"I'm 19," she said, "but I look 13 or 14. Unlike you, I age, and I age like a werewolf, slower then humans." I nodded before changing. I looked over to find that Echo's hair colour translated to her look as a wolf as well.

Her fur was a light brown colour with black on her muzzle, ear tips and on the tip of her tail. Most of her left front leg was black on only the paw of her back left was black. Her underbelly was the same shade of blond that the underside of her hair was in her human form, but the three colours looked better put together in her wolf form then in her human. I also had to do a double take on how mature she looked compared to how young she looked as a human. I also learned that her right eye was gold, like a wolf's…kind of fitting for a werewolf, don't ya think?

I motioned her to go to the door after coming back to my senses and we left the room slowly, using our noses to smell for anyone coming, as well as our ears.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" the voice of Nicolas made us both duck into a small closet before he came rushing down the hall followed my two more people, both dressed in black, helmets hiding their faces.

Our vanishing apparently hadn't gone un-noticed.

"We should have killed that half breed first chance we got," one of the guards said, "she's never been easy to control."

"Yay," the other added, "we should have know she'd try to escape, it was only a matter of time. We'll just have to make up for that mistake and take her our first chance we get." I guess that ment that Echo really was on my side. I suddly noticed that she had covered behind me, signaling she knew the men talking. I nuzzled her head gently, like a mother.

I know what you're thinking, she's 19, she shouldn't be so scared, but could you blame her? She just heard people she knew saying that they planed on killing her the first chance they got. I bet you any money that you'd be scared, too.

Once the three had left, Echo turned her miss matched eyes to me as if to ask what we were going to do now. Before I could answer her, there was a loud explosion from the other side of the building.

"RIN!" I knew that voice. I had no idea how Ironhide had managed to yell my name so loud, in the relatively short amount of time that I'd known him, he'd never raised his voice to anything more then a grumble.

_He came to save me_, I let a really dopy grin cross my face before I turned to Echo with eyes that said "We're heading to the source of that voice." She nodded and we took off running.

**Rin: Not bad.**

**Ironhide: So I only get to show up at the end, and even then, Rin only hears my voice? It's still good.**

**Echo: …you're a good writer? **

**Ratchet: why is that a question?**

**Echo: I'm not sure what I should say, I don't offer compliments often.**

**Rin: At all.**

**Shiro63: Well, I hope that the readers enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and feel free to tell me if you want something to happen in the upcoming battle, like Hide to put Nicolas throw a wall…. I might actually do that.**

**Echo: So if you want one of the characters to say or do something, just tell Shiro and she'll make it happen.**

**Shiro63: I aim to please!**

**Ratchet: If that's true, then can you stop making me be in the authors note?**

**Shiro63: no chance.**

**Rin: Oh, Shiro almost forgot. This chapter is dedicated to her cat Max who died of old age this past summer.**

**Shiro63: I hope he's enjoying kitty heaven right now!**

**Echo: Please R&R or it'll take a month for the next chapter to—I'm not reading this, Rin.**

**Rin: But if she gets a bunch of review's, she might write quicker.**

**Shiro63: *pinching Rin's check* Either way, please R&R! And thank you very much for reading! **


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Escape **

**Shiro63: I honestly didn't think I'd get this chapter done so soon.**

**Rin: Writing it whenever you got the chance during school helped.**

**Shiro63: *cover's Rin's mouth* Hush up, you make it sound like I didn't have plenty of time to write at home.**

**Echo: It's because you had some trouble writing this chapter. I believe you said that it wasn't because you didn't know what was going to happen; you just couldn't put it into words.**

**Shiro63: Thanks for saying that.**

**Echo: Should I have kept my mouth shut?**

**Rin: Yep.**

**Echo: Then sorry.**

**Ironhide: Shiro63 doesn't own… well, you should know by now that she only owns her original characters and which ones they are.**

**Rin: Now let's start the chapter!**

"_RIN!" I knew that voice. I had no idea how Ironhide had managed to yell my name so loud, in the relatively short amount of time that I'd known him, he'd never raised his voice to anything more then a grumble._

He came to save me_, I let a really dopy grin cross my face before I turned to Echo with eyes that said "We're heading to the source of that voice." She nodded and we took off running._

I ran full out, trying to get to Hide as fast as I could on four legs while trying to keep close to Echo. The younger werewolf was struggling to run slow enough for me to keep up. I don't know if age was catching up to me or what, but the girl had a set of legs on her I'll tell you that.

"Rin!" I spun around, at first thinking an enemy, but was greeted with Sam's smiling face.

"You found her!" Mikaela grinned running up behind him, followed closely by Bee who let out a happy cheer.

"Who's this?" Sam asked as Echo cowered beside me. Even if she realized they were my friends, she didn't seem to big on throwing trust around.

"She's called Echo," I said after changing back into a human, "She helped me get out of the cellar like cell they had me in and now I'm helping her get out. From what she's over heard from the basterds here, she and I have the same mother"

"So she's your sister?" Sam asked, confusion covering his face.

"We don't really know yet," Echo's whisper replied before I could say anything and I turned to see the small child like woman clutching her hands tightly in front of her.

"You have any clothing?" I asked, silently pointing out that nether Echo or myself were currently wearing anything.

"Oh," Sam's face turned bright red as he looked away quickly. I giggled lightly, as did Mikaela as she produced clothing from the inside of Bee.

"Let's get out of here," Bee said via the radio after Echo and I had dressed.

"I really do think you should," I stopped dead at the sound of Nicolas' voice and Echo clutched my left arm so tightly I thought the bone might brake.

"Well, I really think we should," I growled looking at the slightly dishevel man behind me, gun pointed in my direction.

"Too bad I have the gun then" he smirked, "I will not let you or Echolett leave here alive. Your friends, however, I can let live, the boy and girl are fully human, and the robot is, well, a robot."

"While it is too bad you have the gun," a deep voice sounded from above the lot of us, "I happen to have too canons. I thin that means that I'm the one in control of the situation."

"Ironhide!" I cheered happily, almost running to his side once he stepped into the light of the roofless hall we were in, but I opted to stay where I was…..Echo's death grip on my arm helped that I think.

"Are you alright?" both Echo and I jumped at the sound of Hide's voice behind us….or in front, since we were looking behind us.

"I'm alright," I sighed as Hide's finger…his holoform's fingers brushed over my forehead, coming away with blood.

"How did that happen?" I asked, my own fingers rushing to fell my head as well. They too came away with blood.

"I was going to ask you that, too," Ironhide said with a slight smirk.

"I-I think it was while we were running here," Echo said, hiding behind me slightly, intimidated by the holoform in front of her, "I remember you ran into a bit of broken ceiling, but we were running so I couldn't see if you were hurt. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Hide said kindly, before he turned to glare at me, "it's her's. I thought I told you that you needed to be careful when I wasn't around, I thought you said you could take care of yourself." All the joy I'd felt at seeing the Autobot before me quickly left.

"I'm sorry, but I was running for my life. Excuse me if I didn't have time to make sure I didn't bang into anything," I yelled back at him as Sam quietly took Echo to Bee, silently shoving her into Bee's front seat.

"Well you should have," Hide yelled right back, "Primus, I can't leave you alone for more then a few seconds." Before I could yell something back, he pulled me into a tight hug, whispering that he was glad I was safe. A blush covered me cheeks and I tried covering it with my hand after he pulled away, but Hide still saw it a smirked.

"I see you've moved onto men that aren't even human, Rin." It figured that the basterd would interrupt the perfect moment. I let a hiss pass over my lips.

"Who is he exactly?" Ironhide asked, glaring at Nicolas as well.

"He's the one who gave me this," I held up the locket before pulling it away from my body, the chain snapping, and dropping it on the ground.

"I'm hurt you did that, Rin," Nicolas laughed before shooting once. With out a pause, Ironhide's real form shot off both his canons causing a large bang to ring out, followed by silence.

"RIN!" Echo's scream brought an end to the silence and I looked down at my stomach where blood flowed from were the bullet hit it. I fell to my knees, my body going num.

"Rin!" Ironhide's panicked voice washed over me, his large, metal hand pulling me to his chest.

"I think I need a medic," I whispered before darkness suddly took over my vision.

**Rin: WHAT THE HELL! WHERE'S SHIRO, I'M GOING TO KILL HER!**

**Echo: Shiro has run off. She ran away about half way threw the chapter, for fear of what would happen come chapters end. That is also why she banned the Autobot's from this author's note.**

**Rin: Makes sense.**

**Echo: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please do not be mad at Shiro for hurting Rin, she will be alright.**

**Rin: Also, Shiro wants to know if you, the reader want this story to end now that Nicolas is dead or if you want to see something more, like Echo and myself trying to find our mother, dealing with all our powers and two Autobots…. Ironhide and Bee for those who didn't guess.**

**Echo: Please inform Shiro as to what you want in a review.**

**Rin: Good-bye for now! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: End of One Adventure, Start of Another.**

**Shiro63: Well, this will be the last chapter for the next bit 'cuz I've got to start studying for exams so I don't fail.**

**Rin: And Shiro need time to work on a few other stories that she'll start posting over the summer. Like her one that if for the movie Thir13en Ghosts.**

**Echo: One happens to feature myself.**

**Ironhide: *to Rin* she doesn't seem too happy about that.**

**Rin: *to Ironhide* is she ever happy?**

**Ironhide: True.**

**Rin: Now, I think the reader know by now what is and isn't owned by Shiro, so we'll just get onto the story. K?**

"_RIN!" Echo's scream brought an end to the silence and I looked down at my stomach where blood flowed from were the bullet hit it. I fell to my knees, my body going num._

"_Rin!" Ironhide's panicked voice washed over me, his large, metal hand pulling me to his chest._

"_I think I need a medic," I whispered before darkness suddly took over my vision._

"Is she going to wake up soon, Ratchet?" I knew that voice. That was Ironhide, or at least it was his voice.

"Any time now," Ratchet's voice responded, "but it really depends on her. Rin may want to die now that she fully remembers her past, or she may wish to live. I can't really tell either way."

"She'll wake up," the emotionless voice of Echo came from right beside my body, telling me that she was sitting beside my bed, or just beside me, assuming I wasn't in a bed.

"How do you know?" I myself wanted to ask, but Ironhide beat me too it. That, and I could even open my eyes to see, so how did I plan on asking a question?

"I can smell it," Echo replied, "and I can hear her heart rate speeding up, she'll wake up soon." As is on cue, my eyes opened and I nearly jumped at foot in the air at the fact that Hide's face was right in front of mine.

"You're awake," he sighed in relief, closing his optics.

"Ya," I sighed, "ummm, what happened?" Echo proceeded to explain that I had passed out shortly after getting shot and that Ironhide had rushed me back to the Autobot's base so that Ratchet could save my life.

"You were lucky," Ratchet voice, shoving Ironhide and Echo out of room, "Had the bullet even strayed a millimeter from where it hit you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Thanks for telling me that," I tried to laugh, but the healing bullet hole in gut didn't seem to like it when I did that.

"You should also know that I did a DNA test on you and Echo," the medical officer continued, ignoring what I'd said, "you two are half sisters."

"Good," I smiled slightly, "I'm happy about that."

"So what's your next move?" the mech asked, returning to his work. What he was working on, I didn't know and I didn't feel like asking.

"I want to find my mother," I finally said, "I just don't know where to look."

"Then its good I got this," Ratchet smirked, summoning his holoform that handed me a rather large file.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it from the holoform that quickly vanished.

"Ironhide got it from the base," he replied, "Its information on all the non-humans the group was tracking. There might be information on your mother in there. Oh, and you can leave, just so long as you don't do anything incredibility strenuous, you should be fine."

"Thanks Ratchet," I smiled, getting up and moving to the door.

"So you're leaving," I turned to look up at Ironhide who refused to look at me.

"Maybe," I shrugged, moving to sit on his foot.

"I thought you'd want to find your mother, so you could get answers," the weapons specialist said, leaning down to pick me up and put me on his shoulder before he started walking away.

"I do," I finally said, "but I kind of don't want to leave you." I thought I'd whispered the last part, but he still heard and stopped.

"What do you mean?" his holoform asked, appearing in front of me.

"Ummm, well," I proceeded to quickly explain how I'd kept thinking of him during my short period of capture.

"So you like me," he smirked, holoform vanishing.

"So what if I do," I blushed, "what's it to you?" Hide didn't answer, he just laughed before telling me that he'd help Echo and myself find our mother.

Just when I thought I understood the trigger happy mech, he decides to change the game.

**Shiro63: I get that the end is kind of bad, but I just couldn't have them saying "I love you" just yet.**

**Echo: Shiro hope that this will be good enough to keep you, the readers, happy until she can post a new chapter.**

**Rin: It isn't Shiro's fault she has exams for the next, like three weeks.**

**Shiro63: Well, R&R people, and I'm sorry about not being able to post for the next bit.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I Never Did Like Detective Games.**

**Rin: We're back!**

**Shiro63: Sorry about being slightly late in updating, my last exam was a week yesterday.**

**Rin: Exams give shiro writer's block.**

**Shiro63: See, this is why I hate exams, writing essays always give me writer's block. If I pull ideas from the depth of my mind against their will, it causes writer's block, but if I let the words flow, I'm fine.**

**Rin: If you can't write, why are you writing now?**

**Shiro63: I can at least give my readers a mini chapter, as thanks for sticking with me so long. Plus, I did promise a new chapter after my exams finished and I'm over a week late on fulfilling that promise.**

**Rin: It's your story, do what you want.**

**Shiro63: I will, thanks. Now, I shouldn't have to do this by this point, but I don't want to get in trouble with the people who own Transformers, so: I only own Rin, Echo, Jake, Chris, Rin's father, Experiment 863677-828 Fox (Fox), and Echo and Rin's mother. You see why I don't normally list them.**

**Rin: I see. I also see that you might want to cut out a few OC characters, or not put so many in a story.**

"Where should we start?" Echo asked from the passenger seat of Ironhide's truck form.

"What do the papers Ratchet gave you say?" Ironhide asked, holoform glancing to the back seat where I had spread all the information we had on my mother out.

"Nothing so far," I sighed, "but I didn't know that there was so many non-humans in the world. Nicolas must have a lot more followers then just those at the base if he was able to track this many."

"I remember that he told one of his followers something like that a few months ago," echo said, turning slightly so she could face me, "he said that they had bases all over the world so that no one could get away from them for long."

"The question is, do we have to keep an even better watch for the hunters now that their boss is dead, or not," Hide sighed, eyes once more on the road.

"We don't even know if Nicolas is the boss," I growled in frustration, "for all we know, he could just be the middle man for the one who's really in charge."

"That makes so sense," Echo nodded, "over my time among the hunters, I saw several non-humans join so that they could kill the one behind everything, but they where always caught before they could actually kill anyone."

"So you're both saying that Nicolas might have just been pretending to be the leader so that if anyone got close enough to kill the boss, they'd think it was him and the real boss wouldn't be hurt?" Hide clarified.

"Yes," Echo nodded as an idea slowly came to my mind, "but we don't know how to know for sure."

"Yes we do," I sighed unhappily, "we can go to my Father. If anyone knows, it's him."

**Shiro63: Yes, it's short, I'm deeply sorry for that.**

**Rin: The next one will be longer.**

**Shiro63: I'll try to make it longer.**

**Rin: Shiro would also like to take a moment to dedicate this chapter and make an endorsement to her other fanfic she recently started.**

**Shiro63: This chapter is dedicated to my Dad's work shop and all his tools that burned to the ground two weekends ago.**

**Rin: Now for the endorsement.**

**Shiro63: Please read my fanfic: Crazy New Addition to my Life, please read it.**

**Rin: Now, R&R people and see or write, whichever is more correct, you next time.**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Visit Daddy**

**Shiro63: Hello everyone, did you miss me?**

**Rin: If anything, they missed the story.**

**Shiro63: Shut up, Rin. Any way, I hope this chapter doesn't turn out too horrible, I'm still suffering from writers block.**

**Rin: Read and enjoy 'cuz it's going to be a long time before Shiro finishes the next chapter. **

**Shiro63: I only own Rin, Echo, Jake, Chris, Rin's father, Experiment 863677-828 Fox (Fox), and Echo and Rin's mother, nothing from Transformers.**

"So you remember everything?" my father asked and I nodded. I was tense, as was Ironhide and Echo. I really don't think any of us wanted to be here with my father and Fox.

"About bloodily time you remembered," Fox muttered from her place beside my father. Her brown hair looked less limp then it had in our first meeting and was pulled into two long braids on either side of her head. Fox's crimson eyes seemed less cold as well, as if she was in a much better place then she was last time.

"Fox, Please play nice," my father told her, eyes not leaving mine.

"Look, can you just tell us where Mother is," I finally growled after a long pause and I watched as a grin spread on his face.

"I thought that you would be planning that," he laughed, eyes filling with both warmth and sadness, "but sadly I do not know where you mother had run off to. She was always a free spirit, living where she wanted and doing only what she wanted to do. You're very much like her in that area. You also have her eyes and her hair. In all, you're just as beautiful as she was. The same can be said for Echo, who has all of your mother's genital qualities." I blushed slightly at the compliment. Now that I remembered my father, I knew just how kind he was. For example, he took in Fox when she was a baby after her family was killed and raised her like she was his child.

"So you don't know where she is?" Echo whispered from beside me and my father turned to look at her.

"I am truly sorry," father replied, frowning, "the only information that I can give you is her name and her favorite place in the world."

"That better then what we have so far," Hide sighed, "so what's her name?"

"D," father answered, "I don't know what it's short for, if anything, but it's what she always had people call her."

"And what was her favorite place," I asked, "we might find her there."

"Canada," father answered, "to be more specific, Ontario."

"Thank you, father," I smiled slightly, rising to leave, "we appreciate your help."

"It's the least he can do," Fox smirked, "and the least I can do is tell you that your guess about the Hunters leader might be right."

"What do you mean, Fox?" Echo asked, standing slightly behind me.

"All information that I've…gathered leads me to believe the true leader is hiding in the shadows," Fox told us, handing a large folder to Echo, "this has all the information I've gathered over the past seven years. I hope it helps."

"Thank you," I bowed, grinning brightly and meaning it. With that, Echo, Ironhide and I headed out on our journey once more with a bit more information then we had two hours ago.

**Shiro63: Alright, I think that was a good chapter. Bit short, but that's alright**

**Rin: Shiro would like to take this opportunity to now ask her readers something.**

**Shiro63: I currently have four story ideas and I want to ask you, my reader, which one you would like to see started by the end of the summer.**

**Echo: Shiro will eventually get to all four of them, but she wants you ask you guys what one you'd like to read so she can start with that one.**

**Rin: the first possible story is for the manga Trinity Blood and features myself and Echo as OCs. It also uses characters from the Women of the Otherworld books and Darkest Powers books.**

**Echo: The next one uses myself as an OC and is for the Puppet Master movies, Shiro's new favorite movie series in the world.**

**Shiro63: Option number three is for the movie Inglourious Basterds and uses my OC D and option number 4 is a bit of a Black Cat, manga, and Inglourious Basterds crossover.**

**Rin: You can message Shiro about wanting full summaries for any of the four stories or you can ask about them in your review.**

**Shiro63: I kind of feel like my ending authors note is becoming an area for me to advertise my own fanfics.**

**Echo: That's 'cuz it is.**

**Rin: Well, R&R reader and see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Night Time Chat.**

**Shiro63: It's been a while, huh?**

**Rin: I'd thought you'd forgotten about this story.**

**Shiro63: I didn't forget, I just lost the USB that has this story saved on it. **

**Echo: She destroyed her bedroom trying to find it.**

**Shiro63: My mom's going to have a heart attack when she sees it.**

**Ironhide: Any way, in hopes of winning favor with you guys, the fans, Shiro's put up pictures of Echo and Rin on her devientART account. They're titled "Rin" and "Echo." The one for Rin got shoved under the scrapbook heading, so if you can't find it, just type "Rin" into the search bar at the top of the gallery (there's a bar beside it that says "search gallery")**

**Ratchet: They're titles also show just how original Shiro is.**

**Shiro63: Oh, just shut up, Hatchet. Don't make me regret letting you talk here.**

**Ratchet: Don't act like you did me any favors.**

**Rin: Without further talk, we now present the newest chapter of Wolf & Mech.**

"_Thank you," I bowed, grinning brightly and meaning it. With that, Echo, Ironhide and I headed out on our journey once more with a bit more information then we had two hours ago._

"So we where right," Echo sighed sadly, "I was hoping we weren't." I sighed, looking at my younger half sister sadly.

"I know, Echo," I told her, patting her head, "I pisses me off, too."

"It doesn't piss her off, Rin," Ironhide sighed from the radio, "it makes her sad. You and I are the only ones who are pissed."

"So," I shrugged, smiling slightly. I noticed that Echo was watching my little exchange with Ironhide with eyes that seemed to know exactly how I felt about the weapons specialist.

"How about we find a place to sleep?" Echo suddenly voiced, "it's getting really late and I can't sleep in moving vehicles."

"Right," Hide seemed to nod, "you both need to be fully rested so we can find your mother."

"The same to you," I smiled brightly, patting the dash, "we need you at your best, too."

- Several Minutes Later -

"You look so cute, Echo," I grinned at the younger. We'd found a small B&B that we'd decided would be the perfect place to spend the night. I'd already changed into a white night shirt and black shorts and Echo had just come out of the bathroom in a black nightgown with pink lace.

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing brightly as she turned her eyes to the ground, "I think that it might look a bit strange on me."

"Well, it doesn't," I told her, sitting on the bed nearest the window and looking out at Ironhide who was parked in the parking lot.

"You like him a lot?" she asked and I jumped before quickly denying it.

"I don't," I told her, "he's just a friend, one who protects me and is an alien robot who pretends to be a GM topkick."

"You realize that I know you're lying," Echo grinned, "and rather badly I might add."

"Well," I stuttered, still trying to deny it, "well, so what if I do or I don't. Does it really matter?"

"It does," she nodded slowly, "from what I can tell, Ironhide doesn't tend to notice this sort of thing, and that might cause problems in your relationship with him if someone tries to come between you and he doesn't know how you feel about him."

I could honestly say it was kind of scary that a girl who looked, and was, so young could get to the very heart of such a matter so easily.

Then again, she was really mature for someone her age.

"You have a point," I muttered, looking down.

"Then you have to tell him," she insisted, moving to the door, "and you have to do it soon, before something happens." With that, Echo left the room, headed who know where and leaving me sitting on my bed staring off into space as I repeated her words in my head over and over again.

**Shiro63: Well, that's another short chapter, I just can't seem to write long ones for this story any more. It sucks.**

**Rin: Maybe you need to explain the setting and stuff more and space out the talking.**

**Shiro63: I'll try that.**

**Echo: Well, R&R people, Shiro loves reading your reviews.**


	20. author's note

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry to say, but this story will be going on a temp hiatus for a while. I need to focus on some of my original works and school, and that leaves no time to write this story (or any of my others for that matter). I'm truly sorry, but this has to be done.

Bye for now,

Shiro63


	21. auther's note: i'm back

I'm BACK!

well, since summer vacation is going to be starting for me really soon (just three more days) i'm finally going to have time to get back to work on this story (i can here my loyal fans cheering from here). sadly, this will onyl last over the summer 'cuz in septemeber... i'm off to collage (sobs). either way, you guys and my people on deviantart have my undivided attention for two months, so i hope you like what i give you!


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Shadow

**Ironhide: You're grinning… what did you do?**

**Shiro: Oh, you'll see *bigger grin* you'll just have to read and see.**

**Rin: WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**Shiro: *eye roll* oh, I didn't do anything too bad, I just let Shadow out of his room.**

**Rin & Echo: Oh, gods no!**

**Echo: WHY?**

**Rin: How could you?**

**Ironhide: Who's Shadow?**

**Shiro: oh, that's right, Hide's been out of the loop for a while. Well, read and find out!**

**Male Voice: All Transformer characters are not owned by Shiro63.**

**Rin & Echo: HE HERE! *panicking***

**Shiro: Oh, will you two just chill? It's not like I set Blood or Lucifer loss on you. Geez, over reacting much? And remember guys, for pictures on my characters, just checkout my deviantart page. I've got a bunch of Echo and Shadow picture and I'll make more of Rin, too if your interested.**

Third Person Narrative (for a change of pace)

"So sleepy," Rin muttered, spreading out her skinny form on the back seat of Ironhide's truck form.

"Well then you should have gone to sleep last night," the mech's holoform replied, rolling its eyes.

"She did sleep," Echo giggled, hopping into the front, "that's what makes her reaction so funny now."

"I'm not a morning person, alright?" Rin growled, rolling onto her tummy as she tried to glare at her half sister. This had no effect as the three started driving, continuing their journey to find the girl's mother. They had only been on the road a few short minutes, discussing random things such as movies and music, when Echo let out a shriek, pointing at a young boy standing in the middle of the road.

"HIDE!" Rin yelled, getting up as she realized that they where about to hit the boy. The Autobot tried to swerve, tried to miss the boy, but it was clear that it was far too late to do so. However, at the last second, Rin say the boy smirk before he vanished. She screamed, her voice joining with Echo's high pitched cries as they drove right through where the boy had been, coming to a stop seconds later.

Both girls rushed out of the car, looking for any sign that they boy had even been there, the holoform following after them

"What just happened?" Echo asked finally after no trace of the boy could be found, "he just….vanished."

"I did, didn't I?" all three wheeled around to find the boy, sitting in a tree a few feet away from them. His hair was black and somewhat shaggy, but what really drew attention were the blond and brown bits. Other then the colours being changed around, ,the blond taking the place of the black which in turn took the position of the brown. This left the brown to take the place the blond bits, his hair was much like Echo's.

"Who are you?" Rin yelled, sniffing the air and stepping back in surprise, "why do you smell like Echo?"

"Wow, you really are that stupid, huh?" the boy smiled darkly, opening his lone visible eye, forest green in colour, for the first time. At the same time, he flipped his bangs out of his face, allowing the three travelers to see that his right eye was the same yellow and Echo's was.

"His eyes are just like mine," Echo whispered, hiding behind her half sister in fear.

"Of curse they are," the boy replied, his voice hard and cold, "I'm your clone after all. Just because I'm a better model doesn't mean I can't look like you. Sadly, it's just our eyes that the stupid tech losers got right. Sure they where close on the hair, but Mother always said the close simply was not good enough."

"Mother?" Rin questioned, glaring darkly at the boy, "who's this 'Mother' person? The person who made you?"

"As I already said, you are stupid little girl," he replied, "That's why Mother wanted to replace you, too. Of course, the others convinced her that you where still of use, and you where. Hence, you're alive today because you prove to be useful. The little girl beside you, however, just does not make the cut."

"Who the hell are you?" Ironhide suddenly yelled, holoform vanishing as he transformed into his normal robot form.

"Me?" the boy smiled sweetly, "I'm just a messenger, letting you know to be ready for the day I come meaning business. Oh, but you people want a name, right?"

"That would be helpful," Rin muttered, glaring at the boy and Hide readied his cannons.

"Well, I could give you my experiment number," he said aloud, taking up a thinking position, "but that's so long and boring that you'd never remember it, and it's annoying to have someone forget your name when you have to come back and kill them. Well, I guess you can call me Shadow, because that's where I'll be hiding from now on, in your shadows, waiting for the right moment and then—." He vanished, letting the three fill in the last words for him.

**Shiro: And so I've added my baby shadow into the story. Wow, he's coming off way darker them I mean to make hi. *shrugs* Oh well, being evil and crazy works for him.**

**Rin: I hate him already**

**Shadow: Oh, thanks *eye roll* love you to ya bitch.**

**Shiro: *sigh* Children, play nice. Well, to my readers, I hope you guys are very happy now, not only am I back, but I've already got a new chapter up with a new story arc! Are you exited to see what comes next? I know I am 'cuz I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants (I know how this story arc (and maybe even the story with what I'm thinking now) is going to end, but the trip there is totally anything goes (in other words, feel free to throw out ideas for me to catch))**

**Ironhide: Shiro will be posting a new chapter by the end of next week, or maybe sooner, so be ready for it**

**Shiro: hugs to all of you guys! I'll write ya soon! OH! Almost forgot, I'm rolling the ideas around to do sequels to 'Death to a Vampire' and 'Crazy Addition to my Life' so if you guys are interested, let me know. I'm not big on wasting my time writing things nobody cares to read when I could be spending my time on thins they do want to read, so letting me know that you want to read it is the only way either of these will be written.**


	23. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Only but an Illusion

**Shiro: oh, sorry for kind of forgetting about this story. Life has been…well I'd be lying if I said I was good. I had to put my dog down, for starters. Then my favorite of my family's cats got hit by a car (the 'and died' is silent there). Now, I'm in college (first year) and I can, like, never get free time to write. **

**Shiro: any way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rin & Echo: Shiro63 does not own anything from Transformers, like Ironhide.**

"You know," Rin smirked at Ironhide, "after how this day started out, it's very relaxing to be sitting here, on your shoulder, not doing much of anything."

"I agree," Ironhide nodded, careful not to knock his charge from his shoulder with the action, "who would have thought that saving you and Echo from that lab was going to be the easiest thing to do?"

"Don't know," the blond shrugged, "Satin maybe? Seems like a lot of this crap might be his work." The mech sent her a small look, causing her to laugh.

Just down the hill from where the two were sitting, Echo was alone, looking out on the small pond in front of her. It went without saying that the young girl was not taking the news Shadow had delivered well. To learn that someone thought you were so useless that they took a hit out on you was, understandably, the worse thing one could ever learn.

With sad eyes, the girl watched a duck calmly swim across the water's surface, followed by several little ducklings. Under normal conditions, Echo would have swooned over how cute the whole thing was, but her present mood only her think about how she wished she had had a mother who cared for her like the ducklings had.

Echo was by no means a bitter person, but when she thought about how her life had been until meeting Rin and the Autobots it made her feel like she had gotten the short end of the stick. She had done her best to not do anything wrong, and yet she still was put into one painful situation after another.

"Maybe I should just die now and get it over with," she grumbled to herself, pulling her knees to her chest and clashing her sharp teeth together as a growl pass her lips. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Why did she have to bend to their will when she was supposed to be just as strong as they were?

"I'm not going to give up," Echo suddenly said, glaring at the water, "I'm not going to just let them kill me because they think I'm useless. I'll prove to them I'm not worthless by getting stronger and helping Rin take them out so they can't hurt anyone else."

**Shiro: I LOVE how semi-evil Echo sounds right there.**

**Echo: you would, too**

**Shiro: totally! Sorry for the really short chapter guys, got the Mt. Everest equivalent in homework to get done by tomorrow. If I zone out, then I'll get to work on the next chapter**

**Rin: until next chapter, write ya later!**


	24. important

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
